


The Box

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Thigh Holsters, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader opened a box in the bunker’s storage she really, really shouldn’t have. When a few Dean’s come out to play out one of her fantasies, she gets more than she bargained for…A/N: Fulfills the Polyamory square for 2019 SPN Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Demon!Dean/You, Endverse!Dean/You, Michael!Dean/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Box

“Dammit,” you mumbled, sighing when you knocked another box onto the floor. You were trying to do some spring cleaning and that had been going swimmingly. The boys were out on a hunt for most of the day and you decided to work on a few of the projects around the bunker that wouldn’t require their help.

Cleaning out storage room 17 had seemed like a good idea that morning. Until you realized most of the stuff in there hadn’t been touched in nearly seventy years. The dust had dust. It was crammed and disorganized and was essentially the junk room where stuff had been tossed in to deal with later.

Only seventy years later was a long time to put off cleaning. You’d gotten about halfway done when you picked up another box that’d fallen. You sighed and grabbed it, glad this one was empty at least when it popped open. You set it on top of a pile and wiped off your hands.

You needed a break. And a shower.

One of your favorite things about having the bunker to yourself was you could walk around freely. You didn’t bother to change out of your towel after you were clean again. You whistled as you headed for the library to turn on some music, nearly jumping when you saw Dean sat in one of the chairs.

“Didn’t hear you guys get in. Glad I kept my towel or I might have scarred one of you boys again,” you said. You walked past him, stopping when you noticed the bottle of whiskey in front of him. “Dean? What happened on the hunt?”

He titled his head up at you, something…different. His hair certainly was styled a little differently but it was familiar too.

“Been a while, sweetheart,” he said, eyes flashing black. You jumped back, cursing yourself for being so defenseless. You had a chance to get to the other side of the room and grab a blade. You went for it, Dean seeming to stay put. You ducked around the last set of bookcases where one was, freezing when you saw the body sat in a chair, a tweed cap on top of his head.

“Hello, Y/N,” he said, eyes glowing blue for a brief moment before turning to green. He stood up and stepped forward, walking you backwards until you were stuck between two tables and the two of them. “Shall we explain, Demon?”

“Do we have to, Mikey?” he said.

“It’s Michael,” growled the Dean in the suit in front of you, narrowing his eyes at the Demon Dean behind you. You turned around quickly and then back, both of them chuckling. “The poor thing is confused. I suppose we should explain. Then again…shouldn’t she know deep down?”

“What the-” you said suddenly aware of how your towel had been ripped away. You turned and glared at Demon Dean, a cocky little shrug on his face as he dropped it and kicked it away.

“Whoops,” he said with a smirk. You held your chin up, feeling Michael’s gaze on your backside as Demon Dean did the same with the front. “It’s your fantasy, sweetheart. Don’t blame me.”

“My…what?” you said, turning around, Michael smiling that just slightly off grin at you.

“Don’t fret, little one. The true Michael is long since dead and your Dean is still very much alive and on his hunting trip. We are merely physical manifestations of desire,” he said.

“With all the bells and whistles,” said Demon Dean, suddenly finding yourself dropping to your knees, hard. Michael tsked him, holding out a hand to you.

“I know you find it so difficult to not think with your cock but this is her fantasy, hm? Surely a bit of civility before we get to the fucking her senseless?” asked Michael. You swatted his hand away and brushed past him, Demon Dean suddenly right in front of you. You turned back, Michael Dean still right there. “Relax, little one. I sense your fear rising. We will not harm you.”

“Well…only in the way you want,” said Demon Dean, pressing his lips to your ear. You spun around and slapped him in the face, surprised when he merely took a step back. “You’re the one that opened the kinky fantasy box. Slap Mikey over there if you’re into that.”

“I am-” you growled, Michael’s hand covering your mouth, firm but gentle. You froze up, Michael shushing you.

“There she goes. I think she understands we are not quite real things to fear. We are merely a spell you’ve unleashed. We will go back in our box as we always do once we have fulfilled the opener’s fantasy. However you my little one, you are quite…interesting. Those boys…well I thought we’d seen it all with the Winchester boys but you…craving evil manifestations of the man you love but have not yet told? That one is certainly interesting,” said Michael. You turned away and glanced down.

“Aw, Mikey. You upset her,” said Demon Dean behind you, rubbing his hands up and down your arms. Michael removed his hand but you didn’t try to move. You were afraid, could feel the power coming off of them, but part of you knew it was safe, somehow. “Forget Mikey. He doesn’t know how to treat a girl right. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with wanting a little hard and rough fuck, hm? I mean, I got awesome hair and this red shirt, he’s got…what do you got again Mikey?”

“Absolute power and a well fitting suit,” he said.

“And the hat,” you mumbled.

“And the hat,” said Michael, smirking at Demon Dean.

“So relax, sweetheart. You can have both of us and then we’ll go on back to our box,” he said. “And if you ever want to play again, you just open us up and who knows, maybe we’ll play something different with you.”

“That box wasn’t dusty,” you said, Michael raising an eyebrow as he trailed a finger down your cheek.

“I thought I made it quite clear that both Winchester boys have discovered what the box can do,” said Michael. Demon Dean’s hands had slid down to rest on your hips. “Now…do we have permission to continue?”

“I…” you trailed off, thinking back in your head, trying to think what this fantasy was exactly about.

“Gotta hear you say it, Y/N,” mumbled Demon Dean, kissing your shoulder.

“Okay.”

You felt Dean’s arms wrap around you and instantly you were in your room, shoved forward into Michael’s chest, a harsh and angry kiss waiting for you. You yelped at the surprise and again when you felt a rough finger start to rub your clit.

“Hey,” you said, turning your head over your shoulder, gripping Michael’s lapels when you felt two fingers thrust inside you. You clenched around them, raising yourself onto your tiptoes. Demon Dean took a turn to steal a kiss while Michael played with you. Michael took over for Demon Dean and started to rub circles into your clit, Demon Dean choosing to grab hold of one of your nipples and give it teasing twists while he kept you kissing him.

You breathed heavily when you started to get lightheaded, immediately finding yourself back on the bed.

You sat up, both Michael and Demon Dean naked now and climbing onto the bed. It was easy enough to tell them apart though. Michael grabbed your leg and you yelped as he pulled you smack into his lap and down on his length. You shuddered, his hand on your back roaming down and delivering a hard smack to your ass.

You whined into his neck, Michael doing it again to the other cheek.

“Quiet. You’re our toy to play with and nothing more, little one,” said Michael. He raised you up and you momentarily forgot what the rest of the fantasy was until Dean was sliding into your ass. You gasped, resting your head to stare at Michael. “You will be fine. I don’t believe pain was in your fantasy, hm?”

You shook your head, glad for that when Dean bottomed out. Michael moved your back to settle on his lap, fuller than you’d ever been in your life. Demon Dean grabbed your hips and pulled back, sliding in when Michael shifted back.

God, they were keeping you full on every thrust. Back and forth, nothing more than a set of warm, wet holes for them to fuck. You could feel Demon Dean’s fingertips squeeze your hips, Michael’s hands on your legs keeping you nice and still between them both.

You went to reach down to rub yourself but Demon Dean caught both your hands in one of his and pinned them to the small of your back.

“Uh uh, sweetheart. You know how this ends. You coming on our cocks only,” said Demon Dean. You groaned, dropping your head to Michael’s shoulder watching him slide out of you, feeling Demon Dean do the same.

Somehow, they got faster, more forceful, pounding into you like their lives depended on it. You hung on as best you could, teetering closer and closer to that orgasm that was slowly building inside of you.

You whimpered when they both changed the angle and you felt your g-spot start to get railed, the both of them chuckling.

 _“Fuck,”_ you moaned, sucking in air when the beginnings of your orgasm hit you. Michael kept thrusting as Demon Dean came in your ass, warmth flooding you as you peaked. Michael quickly followed after, the two of them pushing you through your orgasm in favor of their own.

You were a mess when they finally stilled, Demon Dean releasing your hands only to wrap his arm around you and make you lean back against him, his cock still rock hard inside you.

“You gotta try this ass, Mikey. Like a fucking vice,” said Demon Dean.

“Oh, I will. That was only the first one after all.”

You groaned and closed your eyes when they decided to take a break, too many orgasms to keep track of. You weren’t the filthy cum covered mess you anticipated though and Michael and Demon Dean appeared to be re-dressed and waiting at the end of the bed when you finally opened your eyes.

“Well mornin’ sunshine,” said Demon Dean, walking around to the edge of the bed. You blinked up at him, a dark smile on his face. “Oh, does she not remember the last bit of this? Did we fuck her too hard?”

“What?” you mumbled as you propped yourself onto your elbows, blinking up at both of them. Michael didn’t do anything aside from look around, your gaze following his. You were no longer in your room, instead in some place with soft morning light filtering in through the windows and white sheets. “Oh no.”

“This her?” said a gruff voice, a thigh holster, military jacket clad Dean stepping in through the doorway. “Why’d you two get to fuck her so much and I get this romantic shit?”

“It’s her fantasy,” said Michael. “You’re the one that gets her alone.”

“Yeah but then I gotta share her with you two assholes after,” said the Endverse Dean, shedding his jacket, leaving him in a henley. “You two gonna watch or what?”

“To think I was the gruffy one,” mumbled Demon Dean. You sat up on the bed, Endverse Dean putting a hand flat on your chest and pushing back down.

“You follow my orders or you ain’t coming, understood?” he said. You nodded, wactching as he uncerimoniusly started to undress, save for removing the thigh holster from his jeans and slapping it back on his leg. He raised an eyebrow when you stared and climbed over top of you, delivering a deep kiss.

“Fucking shit,” you moaned between breaths. “Remind me to open up that box next time I get horny.”

“You gonna give me something better than this sweet and slow next time?” asked Dean, delivering a single thrust inside you.

“What do you want?” you breathed out.

“Whatever you want,” he said.

“And he wonders why he gets the sweet stuff,” said Demon Dean.

“Are you two still here?” he grunted. “Get lost. You can come fill the rest of her holes when I’m through with her.”

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be softer than that?” you said.

“Sorry,” he said, rolling onto his back. “He’s annoying. They both are.”

“We love you too, human boy,” said Demon Dean.

“Can I _please_ gank him later?” asked the Dean beneath you.

“You three are supposed to share me though,” you said.

“…After? Please?” he asked.

“I don’t think that’s part of the fantasy, Dean,” said Michael. “Hurry it up. We have other customers.”

“Huh?” you asked, Dean rolling his hips under you.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing your jaw with one hand. “Forget him. Fuck me. Now.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

You blinked open your eyes eventually, home in bed in the bunker, still wrapped up in your towel from the shower. You felt utterly fucked. Your throat felt like it was raw, body ached wonderfully and three Dean’s at once turned out to be even better than you imagined.

You groaned as you sat up. Maybe tonight when you got some quiet time, you could talk to Dean, about where that fantasy stemmed from. If worst came to worst, you could always play it off, you could still be friends. You threw your legs over the edge of the bed and headed back to see if they were back yet. Sam gave you a wave from down the hall when you spotted him and he slipped into the bathroom, covered in grime from the looks of it.

Poking your head in Dean’s room, he was fast asleep on bed, curled up in his clean sweats. You threw a blanket over him, smiling when you noticed the tent in his pants. You lifted your head, wide eyed when you saw the open box from the storage room sitting on his desk.

 _“Y/N,”_ he mumbled, rolling over in bed. _“Fuck me.”_

“Well enjoy the fantasy, Dean. I got a feeling you’re going to get the real thing later.”


End file.
